


And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

by LazyMedusa



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dating, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMedusa/pseuds/LazyMedusa
Summary: Or, The 12 Ties of Barisi ChristmasOr, I just really like their clothes, okay?Also brought to you by my realization that the 12 Day of Christmas starts on the 25th instead of ending on it like I’ve always assumed… Don’t look at me like that!
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This timeline is brought to you by my own deranged imagination, where basically everyone I want to be around/ alive is, because I say so, and canon can go hang.

  
“I thought you had the day off of work, Rafi?”  
  
“I do, Mami, that’s why I’m here—"  
  
“Then perhaps you could put that phone away and actually talk to us, mijo?”  
  
Rafael sighed and turned off his screen. Carmen would see his email eventually and, he supposed, the notes on the Glasser case could wait.  
  
“Rafi’s job is important, Lucia. He has people counting on him, people to protect.”  
  
“He’s not out there putting people in handcuffs, Mamá. He can take one day off to spend with his family.”  
  
“We’re just glad you could make it, Rafi”, smiled Abuelita. “I know you’re very busy.”  
  
A wailing from the kitchen interrupted whatever his mother would have said to that, a timer letting them all know than some stage of cooking had been achieved.  
  
Abuelita wobbled to her feet.  
  
Rafael sprung to his own to steady her. “Let me do that,” he said. “Just tell me what to do. You should relax for a change, you’ve done enough.”  
  
His abuelita had cooked for them the night before as well, all the dishes he remembered eating on Noche Buena as a child, eagerly waiting on midnight to open his presents. There was only the three of them now – and Rafael had eaten enough that he didn’t think he’d be hungry again for a week – but Abuelita was determined to keep feeding him and had an impressive menu planned for Christmas Day as well.  
  
She gave him a look that he was more used to seeing from his mother – the look that said he was wrong and not to argue. She kissed his cheek before making her way carefully towards the apartment’s tiny kitchen.  
  
Rafael felt a stab of guilt.  
  
How was it that his kind, soft-spoken and supportive abuelita could make him feel worse than all his mother’s nagging or the D.A.’s ranting?  
  
He needed to visit her more often… That could be his New Year’s resolution. _Maybe that was one he could stick to?_ Afterall, it wasn’t like the usual ones – drink less coffee, eat less snack food, get eight hours sleep – had panned out for him any other year.  
  
_Maybe this was the year to try something new?_  
  
He pulled out his phone again, tapping in a weekly reminder to, at the very least, call.  
  
“Really, Rafi…” his mother scowled at the phone in his hands. He quickly put it away. Her mouth pursed. Rafael could see the lecture pressing against her lips, waiting to burst out once they were alone.  
  
_Brrriiiiiiiiig._  
  
Rafael jumped, scrambling in his pocket for the ringing cell phone.  
  
Lucia Barba’s eyes narrowed.  
  
He held up his hand, “I have to take this, Mami, I’ll be two minutes.”  
  
And, like the grown man he was, Rafael scurried from the room and slipped into the bedroom to hide from his mother.  
  
“Carisi,” he drawled, “what can I do for you? Calling me in already?”  
  
He tried not to sound _too_ hopeful. He loved his family, _he really did_ , and he loved spending the holidays with them. But they’d already spent Noche Buena together, and he was painfully reminded of how long forty-eight hours could be. If Christmas Day had to be cut a little shorter than planned, would that be so bad?  
  
“Nah, nothin’ like that, Counselor, don’t worry. Just got a couple of things to run past you. I’m not interrupting, am I?”  
  
“When’s that ever stopped you, Detective? How’s the squad doing? I wouldn’t have thought I’d be able to hear you over all the screaming and yelling.”  
  
What was he doing? Dragging this out? He should get to Carisi’s dumb questions and back to his – extremely rare – day off.  
  
“It’s pretty quiet actually. Last night was busy and tonight’ll be a nightmare but this is sorta like the eye of the storm. Most everyone’s at home, sleeping it off or building up a head of steam for later. S’actually just me, Fin, and some of the uni’s in now. The Lieu gave as many folks the day off as she could swing.”  
  
“And you drew the short straw?”  
  
“Well, y’know… the rest of ‘em have kids of their own to get back to so I volunteered—”  
  
“Of course, you did,” Rafael smirked.  
  
“Wait ‘til you see the playset the Lieu got for Noah though. I had to hide it at mine. Y’know, for Santa. It’s pretty cool. Anyway, the reason I called…”  
  
Rafael answered Carisi’s questions as best he could without seeing the paperwork in front of him — a D.V. case, with a couple of iffy spots on the arrest from a pair of overstretched officers — but it didn’t sound like anything he wouldn’t be able to handle if it went to trial. “Your instincts are right on this one Carisi, loathe as I am to admit it.”  
  
“I guess all those classes are finally paying off, eh Counselor?”  
  
“Well, you had to pick up something eventually. Have a word with Officers Grey and O’Shiell though, make sure they read through their reports.”  
  
“Will do, Barba. Enjoy the rest of your Christmas.”  
  
“It’s no bother, Carisi.” _Where had that come from?_ “Merry Christmas.”  
  
He ended the call.  
  
There was a tentative knock at the door.  
  
“Rafi?”  
  
He ran his hand over his hair to straighten it out and opened the door.  
  
Abuelita hovered in the doorway, looking guilty; a small, gift-wrapped box in one hand.  
  
“Abuelita, we said no gifts.”  
  
And he’d believed her. More fool him.  
  
“I know, I know, but I saw this one and it made me think of you. It will bring out your eyes. You have to look your best when you’re on the television, Rafi.”  
  
“I try not to end up on TV too often—”  
  
“—and you look so handsome in red.”  
  
Rafael sighed, taking the box from his abuelita’s curled fingers. He lifted the lid.  
  
The tie was beautiful, elegantly folded into a series of bright cherry red waves, the light catching on each of the silken curves. It had probably cost her twice what she could afford, and half of what he’d have spent on himself, but…  
  
He kissed her cheek. “It’s perfect Abuelita, thank you.”  



	2. Chapter 2

  
“It was nice, getting to meet the parents, and Alex’ brother’s sweet. I warned them that I wasn’t a great cook back when we invited them though, so it wasn’t as if they were expecting much.”  
  
Carmen closed the folder resting on her knee, tapping the paperwork back into place.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll get the smell out of the apartment eventually.”  
  
“How was I supposed to know you didn’t just put it straight in the oven? How did yours go?”  
  
Rafael took a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Abuelita did all the cooking, thank God. It was nice. I don’t see her or my mom enough.”  
  
There was a knock on the office door.  
  
“Detective,” Carmen smiled, “nice to see you.”  
  
“Carisi. Did Benson throw you out of her squad room already? It’s barely 8am.”  
  
“Counselor,” Carisi nodded. “Carmen. Mind if I interrupt?”  
  
“Not at all.” Carmen slid more folders from the desk, balancing the lot in her arms as she stood. “I’ll go and send that email to Mr. Hall’s defense team, Mr. Barba.”  
  
“Thank you, Carmen.”  
  
“Thanks Carmen.” Carisi smiled his big, puppy dog grin as the assistant passed him on her way out to her own desk.  
  
“So, this is what happens when I don’t have Carmen sitting outside to vet my appointments then?” joked Rafael. “The NYPD just turns up at my door?”  
  
“Sorry, I—”  
  
Rafael waved him off, “Sit down Carisi, stop hovering. Can I get you a coffee?”  
  
“Who are you and what had you done with Barba?”  
  
“Don’t push your luck, Detective. I’m just enjoying the leftover holiday spirit before we dive back into the bone-crushing legal system.”  
  
“Yeah…” Carisi ran a hand up the back of his neck, briefly closing his eyes. “About that…”  
  
Rafael squinted. Carisi’s slicked back hair was starting to fray around the edges, slipping free of the hair gel. Dark bags hung under the usually bright eyes. His tie – a red and pale blue houndstooth that, for once, Rafael didn’t find completely offensive – had been loosened and his top button undone.  
  
“Rough night?”  
  
“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Carisi sighed. “Everything kicked off just after I got off the phone to you. The Lieu thought it would be easier if I ran all these,” he swung around his satchel, pulling out his own fresh bundle of manilla folders, “over to you in person. Gave you a bit of a heads up on what you’re looking at.”  
  
“Are you sure she didn’t just want you out of her office, Carisi? You’re making the place look rather scruffy.”  
  
Carisi glanced down at his rumpled jacket, wrinkled shirt and limp tie, as if he’d only just noticed he was wearing them. “Maybe,” he shrugged. “But after we’re done here, I get to head home. I’ve got pillows callin’ my name.”  
  
Rafael pointedly did not think – not even at all – about how Detective Dominick ‘Call me Sonny’ Carisi would look sprawled against his own pillows. He did not.  
  
“Alright then, let’s get through these as quickly as we can so that you can get off.” Wait, that sounded…wrong. “Home. So that you can get home.”  
  
He needed more coffee.  
  
He got up to refill his cup. “Tell me what we’ve got.”  
  
An hour later, Carmen popped her head around the door to let him know that his 9am had arrived.  
  
“Just a moment, Carmen,” Rafael sighed. “Alright, Detective, none of these seem particularly problematic and I think all but the – Geras, was it? – case should plead out. I might need to speak to you about that one again later. Otherwise? You’re free to go. Enjoy the day off, Carisi.”  
  
The detective groaned, stretching and popping his shoulders as he stood. “Don’t worry, I will. While I’m here…” He reached into his satchel, pulling out a Tupperware box.  
  
“Bit late for Christmas gifts, isn’t it?” asked Rafael.  
  
“Leftovers. I know you had yesterday off, but I wanted to make sure all us suckers who didn’t, had a chance had a chance at a proper Christmas dinner. Turns out half of them were too busy to eat anything so…” He shrugged. “Leftovers.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have, Detective.” He peeked inside, hoping he’d thrown in enough scorn to hide how pleased he was that Carisi would think of him as part of the squad family. From the pleased smirk on the other man’s face, he wasn’t sure he’d succeeded. “I’ll call you if I need anything on the Geras case. Have Carmen send in Buchanan on your way out?”  
  
“Buchanan?” Carisi spluttered.  
  
It was Rafael’s turn to smirk. “It’s good for his ego, to be kept waiting every now and then.”  
  
Carisi smiled. “Sure,” he said easily, “it’s you that has to deal with him. Later, Counselor.”  



	3. Chapter 3

  
“You go around the back, I’ll go in through the front,” Rollins yelled.  
  
Sonny nodded and took off, sprinting around to the back door. Why was it, when they got a runner, it was always him that did most of the chasing?  
  
The steel door flew open, crashing against the wall and bouncing on its hinges. The perp – wiry, half-dressed, and practically vibrating – looked for an escape route, bug-eyes darting about wildly before bolting to the left and down a narrow alley.  
  
Sighing, Sonny plunged after him.  
  
He sprinted down the alley, long legs eating up the distance between them, until the perp took a sudden turn down a new lane. Sonny followed, emerging onto a new street, the perp nowhere to be seen. He blinked away the sun in his eyes, panting to get his breath back, and looked around for a clue.  
  
He was relived when he spotted a young woman with headphones in, reading something on her phone.  
  
He shouldn’t have startled her, shouldn’t have touched her at all by departmental guidelines, but his mind was still caught up in the chase.  
  
The woman jumped when Sonny’s hand landed on her shoulder and she let rip a shriek that pierced his eardrums. She spun, the coffee cup in her other hand becoming a makeshift weapon.  
  
Coffee – only lukewarm, thank God – dripped down his nose and off his chin. Sonny blinked, wiping away milky coffee with his sleeve. The smell of artificial caramel assaulted his nose.  
  
Horrified, the woman’s eyes – the girl, really – followed the trail of coffee down Sonny’s nose, chin, neck to the stain spreading over his white shirt –  
  
_That’s what you get for wearing white with your job dummy, Gina snarked in his head._  
  
– her gaze finally came to rest on the gleaming shield clipped to his hip. Her cheeks flushed and she let out a panicked squeak.  
  
“I am so sorry, officer. So sorry. I—”  
  
“Which way did he go?” Sonny interrupted.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The guy I was chasing: topless, scrawny, nervous? Which way did he go?”  
  
“I didn’t see—”  
  
“Carisi!”  
  
Sonny winced at Amanda’s lazy drawl, knowing the teasing he’d be in for before he even turned around. She raised an elegant eyebrow at the state of him.  
  
“If you’re done with your coffee date, Fin grabbed the guy. He’s got him in the other car. You comin’, or are you walking back to the station?”  
  
She turned and strode off down the street.  
  
Sighing, Sonny trotted to catch up.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
“I’ll get this guy set up in Interrogation if you want to go change, Carisi.”  
  
It was a peace offering, the best he’d get from Rollins after an entire car ride’s worth of jokes about his ruined suit and sickly-sweet smell. He agreed, grateful for what he could get, and turned towards the Crib.  
  
“Carisi?”  
  
Sonny squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. One moment where he could pretend that he was still in his bed and could restart the whole day. _Of course._ The one person he really didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of…  
  
“Yeah, Barba?”  
  
“Good look on you,” the lawyer smirked.  
  
He was sat at Fin’s desk, feet up on the table, and skimming through some of the Christmas day Incident Reports. His critical eye took in Sonny’s flushed face, crumpled jacket, and ruined shirt.  
  
“Well, it’s made an improvement to that tie, at least,” he pronounced. “The pattern’s an eyesore.”  
  
Sonny gave Barba his best glare, even as he felt his lips curve up into a smile. “Thanks, Counselor.”  
  
Barba swung his feet down with a grace Sonny envied – and, perhaps, occasionally lusted after – and got up.  
  
“I’ll need to go over your notes on the Geras case. Looks like its going to be tricker than I thought. Liv’s okayed it, bring whatever you’ve got over to my office once you’re ready.” He ran his eyes up Sonny’s long frame. “I’ll let you borrow one of my spare ties.”  
  
“Don’t want me embarrassing you, Counselor?”  
  
“Something like that,” Barba teased.  
  
He left the squad room, heading out towards the elevators, leaving Sonny to wonder what that last comment – and the lingering look that had went with it – had meant.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
“Do I really gotta go through all this again? I already told you and the lady detective.”  
  
Sonny did his best not to show his frustration, the boy had been whining since he’d collected him for their appointment at Hogan Place. He felt bad for the teenager. Still a kid in a lot of ways, Chris was almost of an age with his own niece.  
  
“Look Chris, I know. I know you’re sick of going over all the details, sick of remembering it, but Mr. Barba here? He’s the ADA on your case, and if we can’t get Coach Hall to confess, to take a plea, he’s gonna have to ask you about it all over again on the stand. Better to be prepared, am I right?”  
  
“On the stand?” Chris whispered. “I thought…”  
  
Sonny’s mouth twisted, “So did we, but your coach—”  
  
“Is maintaining his innocence,” grumbled Barba, “despite overwhelming evidence against him.” He scowled, like the very idea of their suspect claiming to be not guilty personally offended him. In Mr. Hall’s case, perhaps it did. He smoothed down his tie – a soft pink that matched his silk pocket square and complimented his slate grey suit – a gesture Sonny as beginning to recognize as Barba restraining some emotion or other. “Either his lawyer’s an idiot, or he’s got something up his sleeve. I don’t want us to get caught out.”  
  
Chris’ eyes darted from Sonny to Barba and back again. “I really gotta testify in front of everyone? With Coach Hall watchin’?” He chewed on his lip, looking even younger. “I don’t know if I can do this.”  
  
Sonny was about to say something, anything, some meaningless platitude to get the kid talking. That was his job today, to help Barba get the information he needed to take down the bastard. He was the good cop to Barba’s asshole layer, supporting Chris when he could and hoping the kid didn’t shut down completely under Barba’s questioning.  
  
He was surprised when Barba stepped in, taking the lead. He got up and walked around his desk, slipping into the seat beside Chris. He leaned his elbows on his knees, close to the boy without crowding him, green eyes soft.  
  
“I know this is difficult,” he said gently, “but it’s also incredibly brave. Your testimony could put a predator away for a long time.”  
  
“And it can be therapeutic,” Sonny added, repeating one of Benson’s oft used phrases, “to speak out publicly. It can help you heal and move on.”  
  
He knew Barba had to do his job, but it didn’t feel right to him, didn’t feel fair to guilt a teenager into testifying based on protecting future victims. That wasn’t this kid’s responsibility, it was theirs. The ‘law’ side of their cases always became a little greyer than Sonny was completely comfortable with, something he’d need to work on. He knew, after years of night school, that things were what they were, and Barba – bad-tempered though he was – did his best to support their victims throughout the trials.  
  
Barba smiled at Chris, “I’ll be there with you the whole way.”  
  
The boy sniffed and nodded. “Can I get something to drink,” he asked, “a soda or something?”  
  
“Sure thing! Of course.” Sonny leapt to his feet “There’s a vending machine along the hall. What’d’ya fancy? Anything in particular?”  
  
Taking the boys shrug as a negative, Sonny loped off down the corridor to find some sodas. He grabbed a couple, unsure what the kid would want, figuring he or Carmen could take the rest home.  
  
Balancing four cans, he returned to the ADAs office, bumping the door open with his hip.  
  
Barba had pulled his seat closer to Chris. Tears streamed down the boy’s face, lip quivering.  
  
Barba turned at Sonny’ arrival, green eyes wide and throwing out major ‘save me’ vibes. Sonny hid a smile – _not the time_ – noticing the pink fabric wadded up Chris’ hand. The pocket square that had been tucked into Barba’s jacket when he left: pink with faded white polka dots.  
  
Chris lifted the crumpled fabric to his reddened nose, blowing into it wetly. The lawyer closed his eyes for a second but reached out to squeeze the boy’s shoulder. The kid smiled, a little forlorn but hopeful, Sonny thought.  
  
Barba winced as the damp pocket square was returned to him.  
  
 _I always knew the ‘mean old ADA’ act was just a front_ , thought Sonny.  
  
“Here we go,” he announced brightly. “Take your pick, Chris. You want somethin’, Counselor? I got Pepsi, Fanta, Sprite…”  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
“You can’t _bribe_ me with dinner, Rita. Hall needs to do time on this one. He’s a predator. God knows how many students he assaulted who didn’t come forward.”  
  
“I could probably bribe you with coffee though, right?” She wrinkled her nose. “Why do you keep this swill in the office anyway?”  
  
“To keep you from staying,” Rafael shrugged. “Besides, you drink enough of it.”  
  
“Sexual misconduct and forcible touching.”  
  
“Misdemeanors? Are you kidding me?”  
  
“It’s the holidays, Rafael. Good will… Forgiveness… Fresh starts.”  
  
“Not for rapists,” Rafael growled. “Sexual conduct against a child, first degree.”  
  
“Now who’s kidding? You’ve got one complainant Rafael, and I’ve seen that boy. He’ll fall apart on the stand.”  
  
“He’ll do fine.”  
  
Rita sighed. “I’ll have to talk it over with my client. He’s very… adamant.”  
  
“Of his innocence?” Rafael raised a brow.  
  
“Of not going to jail,” Rita said pointedly. “I can’t speak to anything else.”  
  
“Honestly, Rita, how can you stand him?”  
  
“Everyone is entitled—”  
  
He waved her off, “I know, I know. They best defense they can afford. Give Carmen a call once you’ve talked to your client. He does time for this.”  
  
Rita swept up her handbag from the floor.  
  
“Something else…” she said.  
  
Rafael felt his heart sink. _What now?_  
  
Rita pulled a small, cream envelope from her bag and handed it over. “Lisa and I can’t make it. Something’s come up with her mother. I thought you might like them. Paid in full,” she smiled wickedly, “and I’ve had the name updated already.”  
  
He slid out two tickets: “The NYPD, District Attorney and the Office of the New York City Mayor invite you to the law enforcement community New Year’s Eve Gala…”  
  
Rafael scowled. “You know I hate these things.”  
  
“If you insist on working for pennies, you at least need to try and gain a little influence. A spot of political preening won’t do you any harm.”  
  
“I’ve no-one to go with.”  
  
“Ask the Detective you’re so smitten with.”  
  
“I’m not smitten with any—”  
  
“Don’t be obtuse, Rafael. You know the one I mean. Tall. _Handsome_. Follows you around like a puppy. The one that leaves you all the pastries.”  
  
“Which _you_ steal.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“I hate these things,” he grumbled, but he tucked the envelope into the front of his briefcase.  
  
Rita kissed him on the cheek and left. As a parting shot, she threw, “I bet he looks good in a tux!”  
  
Rafael sank into his chair, loosening the buttercup yellow tie from around his neck.  
  
Sunny, he thought cheerlessly.  
  
He felt flushed.  
  
“Carmen?” he called through on the intercom. “If that’s all our appointments, you can pack up. I’m going to call it a day early.”  
  
He’d be ruined for work this evening anyway, all he could think about was Sonny Carisi in a bow tie.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have a thing for Rita as a (bitchy and overly pushy) matchmaker in Rafael's life, whether he wants her to or not.


	6. Chapter 6

  
“You were just giving her what she wanted, right? What she was looking for?”  
  
“The way she was _dressed_ , man? Everyone in that bar knew what she was there for. She’s lucky I was looking out for her. Takin’ care of her. She could’ve gotten herself into all sorts of trouble. The guys in that bar? Some of them are pretty bad news, y’know?”  
  
“You were protecting Ana, I get that. Is that why you followed her home?”  
  
Sonny ran a hand to smooth down his tie – a nice, striped one his ma had given him for Christmas. It’d been sitting under the tree, tucked away and forgotten in the corner at the back ‘til he’d cleared away some of the other parcels.  
  
He dropped into the seat opposite the perp. It was freezing in the interview room – the wind howled outside the dark window, rattling the frame – but Sonny felt hot, sickened with putting himself in Caleb Shannan’s shoes.  
  
He tugged at the knot, loosening it from around his throat, from choking him.  
  
“How’d you get into the building anyhow?” Sonny smirked at Shannan, inviting him to join in with a bit of guy talk.  
  
Shannan’s sort was always looking for someone to talk to. Just two guys chatting, giving the perp a friend, someone to confide in. It made his skin crawl, but he was good at these ones – loners, losers, convinced they were either the victim or the hero – he was good at getting them to spill. That didn’t mean it didn’t make him itch.  
  
“She buzz you in?” he asked.  
  
He knew she had. Ana’s disclosure sated that she’d let in a delivery guy for the apartment below just moments before the knock at her door. Shannan grinned, nodding, “She knew it was me. I was all a game. A tease.”  
  
“Just like at the bar.”  
  
“Just like that dress. It wasn’t any of those guys she wore it for, it was for me. To get my attention.”  
  
Sonny swallowed, unbuttoned his cuffs, and rolled up his sleeves. Something to keep his hands busy. “Okay, I got you. So, what happened next?”  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
“You did good in there, Detective. Although, I think Rollins is enjoying playing bad cop a little too much.”  
  
Sonny jumped as, in the interrogation room behind them, Amanda slammed her fist on the steel table. Shannan gave out another hiccoughing sob, tears streaming freely down his blotchy face. Sonny rolled out some of the ache in his shoulders. The chairs in the Box were Hell on his back.  
  
“She didn’t get much sleep last night apparently. Said the babysitter got Jessie all hopped up on sugar.”  
  
Barba’s eyebrow rose, his mouth sliding into its customary smirk. “Motherhood’s been good for her.”  
  
“It really has,” sonny laughed. “Whatcha doin’ down here anyway, Counselor? Not like you to slum it on an open-and-shut like this.”  
  
“No Miranda problems with Shannan? Nothing I need to know about?”  
  
Had they missed something? Sonny wracked his brain, not wanting to slip up in front of the ADA.  
  
“Everything went by the book, Counselor,” he settled on.  
  
Barba nodded. “Good. Just testing you, Carisi. We’ve got to keep those legal skills sharp. Speaking of your legal skills…”  
  
Sonny blinked. Were they?  
  
“How would you like to accompany me to a DA’s Office dinner tomorrow night?”  
  
Sonny blinked again, confused. When had this conversation gotten away from him? Barba’s words flew out a mile a minute, like shots from a Gatling gun. Had he said…?  
  
“—tickets from a friend and I thought you might appreciate the chance to brush elbows, do some networking, that sort of thing.”  
  
“Like a date?” Sonny squeaked.  
  
Barba scowled. “Like two colleagues, attending a potentially career-expanding event, while the younger one stops the belligerent one from mouthing off at the Mayor.”  
  
Numb, Sonny nodded. It was a date.  
  
Barba’s scowl deepened. “You can pick me up at seven. Do _not_ be late. I’ll text you the address.”  
  
Sonny watched the ADA swan off without a backwards glance. The interrogation room door swung open. Muffled crying floated out before in slammed shut. “That Barba?” Amanda asked. “What did he want?”  
  
Wordlessly, Sonny waved her off, digging his phone from his pocket as he scurried through the squad room to the Crib. He lay his head against the cool door, taking in a few deep breaths.  
  
Checking there was no-one lurking in any of the cots, Sonny dialed a number. “Bella? Yeah, I know. Look, wait a minute! Listen, I _need_ you. You need to come over and find me something to wear. I think… I think I’ve got a date.”  



	7. Chapter 7

  
“How about this one? Did Ma get you this? This is nice.”  
  
“Bella,” Sonny groaned, “I can’t wear that, not tonight, look at it.”  
  
“Okay, so the other one—”  
  
“I’ve worn that.”  
  
“It’s your closet, Sonny. You’ve worn everything. You should have just rented a suit.”  
  
“Gee, thanks, Bella. Really apricate your help there, seeing as the party’s in…” He checked his watch. “3 hours?” Sonny’s voice cracked, turning a little hysterical. “I could cancel. Maybe I should cancel.”  
  
“Look at all these suits! Your wardrobe’s worse than mine. It’s worse than Gina’s—”  
  
“That’s a lie!”  
  
“But honestly, how can you not own a tux?”  
  
“Why would I have a tux?” Sonny wailed. “When would I’a worn one? At the station?”  
  
He raked his hands through his hair, pulling loose pale strands which fell into his eyes.  
  
“What about Gina?” Bella suggested. “She might have something.”  
  
“Gina? I don’t think—”  
  
“Not _Gina_ , Gina. The guy she’s seeing at the moment. Tony? Toby? He seems like the kinda guy with a couple’a penguin suits layin’ around.” She looked him up and down. “You’d wear your own pants, obviously but…”  
  
Sonny looked around his apartment. Suit jackets, wrinkled shirts and streamers of brightly colored ties lay across the kitchen table. Or were draped over his sofa. Or were piled on the floor. _Worse than a Friday night at the station._  
  
“Maybe I should cancel,” he muttered again.  
  
Bella grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him bodily to face her, and glared up with steely eyes. “Sonny,” she sighed. “You talk about this guy all the time—”  
  
“He said it’s not a date.”  
  
Bella snorted “—and you’ve called in how many favors to get the night off?” One blonde eyebrow lifted.  
  
Sonny slumped. “Lunches for Amaro for two months.”  
  
Bella nodded, but at least she did revel in the win like Teresa would’ve.  
  
“You _cannot_ let yourself miss this opportunity, Sonny.”  
  
And, of course, the truth was – clothing crisis aside – he didn’t want to. Sonny was more excited – and nervous, but many excited – than he could remember since he’d taken Susie Fabalucci to the prom.  
  
He dropped his chin to his chest. “Call Gina,” he sighed.  
  
Bella’s fingers flew across her phone, before he could change his mind. She grinned brightly. “So, what are we going to do about your hair?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone sticking with this and to everyone leaving comments/ kudos. It's very much appreciated.
> 
> I debated how to handle NYE but I wanted a chapter with Bella. I know we see her, what? Once? But in my head she and Sonny are BFFs as well as siblings. I just really love the (fandom) Carisi kids tbh, so I might try to squeeze the others in too.


	8. Chapter 8

  
“3 –2 –1 – Happy New Year!”  
  
Confetti poured from above. Little silver and gold sparkles -- floating and fluttering – filling the air around them. Carisi – _Sonny_ – laughed, blue eyes blown wide and sparkling, grinning up at the ballroom ceiling. The lights had been dimmed, the music lowered for the countdown and everything was bathed in a soft, warm artificial candlelight.  
  
Sonny laughed, his eyes dancing around to take in all the partygoers and celebrations, mouthing “Happy New Year”, at anyone who made eye contact.  
  
Rafael had stopped watching the other guests hours ago.  
  
He’d seen more than enough to fuel both his nightmares and three months’ worth of cheap insults.  
  
Buchanan, puce-faced, with his hand up a giggling waitress’s skirt.  
  
Judge Barth getting handsy with someone Rafael was fairly sure _wasn’t_ her husband.  
  
Jack McCoy laughing with an entire table of defense attorneys.  
  
Rubirosa dragging a doe-eyed Cutter up for an awkward and flat-footed dance.  
  
Rita was right, with enough motivation, you could build an entire election campaign on the things he’d seen in a single night.  
  
Rafael wasn’t watching them though, wasn’t thinking of anyone but Carisi, pressed close on the crowded dancefloor.  
  
He’d worn a tuxedo – like Rafael had fantasized he might – and, if the shoulders were a little broad and the tie a little lopsided, well… It only added to the detective’s charm.  
  
Actually… except the tie.  
  
He couldn’t forgive the tie.  
  
He reached up to straighten it.  
  
Just as his fingers brushed the taller man’s jaw, Sonny looked down with a dopey grin. Their eyes met, then Sonny’s fluttered closed and he leaned down, leaned close. Rafael swallowed. He felt as if the whole world were moving in slow motion.  
  
“Happy New Years,” whispered Sonny.  
  
Rafael felt warm breath against his skin. Then, Sonny’s lips were on his and the rest of the room faded away.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today since I've got a lot of family stuff to do, but I'm trying to stay on track. 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

  
“So? Are you going to tell us what happened?” Gina reached over and stole a fry from his plate, dropping between magenta lips with crimson talons. “You know the deal, Sonny. All the details for borrowing the tux. And I want that suit dry-cleaned before you bring it back, mind.”  
  
“Nothin’ happened,” Sonny mumbled. He ducked his head, avoiding three sets of eyes, his cheeks burning.  
  
The impromptu family get-together – a Carisi sister gossip-gathering exercise – had been called at Bella’s apartment. Facing down his sisters while baby Dom sat gurgling in his highchair, Sonny realized what it must feel like on the other side of the interrogation room.  
  
“Nothing happened,” Gina pressed, “or _nothing happened_? I want details, Sonny.”  
  
Bella punched his shoulder, “Considering he didn’t even know if it was a date, I think he did okay.”  
  
“You didn’t know it was a date?” Gina squawked.  
  
Teresa rubbed her hand over her eyes. “Sonny…” she sighed.  
  
“I knew,” Sonny protested. “I just… wasn’t sure. Barba can be sorta hard to read.”  
  
He turned back to Bella, hoping – against all past experience – for some support.  
  
“He’s a bit prickly,” she allowed, “but he was great with Tommy.”  
  
Gina waved a dismissive hand. “What’s he look like though? Is he handsome? I want you with someone pretty, Sonny.”  
  
Bella laughed, “He’s pretty short, but good looking. Way outta Sonny’s league actually.”  
  
“Hey!” broke in Teresa, “Don’t go saying things like that about my baby brother, he’s a catch.” She reached out to pinch Sonny’s cheek, forcing him to back away.  
  
“At least now that he’s got rid of the ‘tashe.”  
  
“Do you remember when he dated Jimmy DiSanto? It was like watchin’ two baby giraffes get their necks tangled.”  
  
“Or Amy Gilligan?” put in Bella. “She was pretty.”  
  
“Yeah,” agreed Gina, “but I hadn’t realized two people’s faces could actually clash like stripes and polka dots.”  
  
The girls cackled like a coven of witches.  
  
Barba wore stripes and spots all the time, thought Sonny, and he made it look good.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, smiling despite himself. He loved his sisters, but sometimes he had to remind himself of that. “I don’t need to take this abuse.”  
  
He scooped Dom out of the highchair, cradling him to his chest.  
  
The baby wiped sticky fingers down Sonny’s tie, his big eyes lighting up as the cloth shifted. Face-planting himself in Sonny’s chest, he took a great mouthful of silk, gumming furiously before releasing it along with a long string of trailing drool.  
  
Bella bit her lip, then burst out laughing, followed by Gina and Teresa.  
  
Sonny winced and shifted the baby to his hip. “Let’s you and your Uncle Sonny go play with your new toys, huh?”  



	10. Chapter 10

  
Rafael finished off his email to Dworkin, glad to have reached an agreement – at least in principle – about the Geras case. Distantly, he registered the _ding_ of the elevator, and the stomping feet and raised voices that signaled the return of the SVU team to the precinct, suspect in custody.  
  
The man – a smug investment banker whose DNA had finally wound up in the system – was wanted in connection to eleven unsolved rapes and assaults, including the two cases Rafael would be prosecuting in Manhattan.  
  
Rafael took a good look at Mr. Carey as Tutuola dragged him through the squad room. He appeared quite different now from the smarmy headshot on his company’s website – hair falling over his face, top button missing, and shirt tugged lopsidedly to one shoulder. The mugshot would be a much better portrait, Rafael thought with a hint of pleasure, although he really hoped the detectives had a good explanation for that split lip.  
  
“I want my lawyer,” Carey spat as he was dragged past.  
  
“Miss Gideon has been made aware of your arrest and will be joining us shortly.”  
  
“Fin?” Olivia called. “Stick him in Interview One. He can wait for his lawyer there.”  
  
Rafael smirked as Tutuola and Rollins bustled him off.  
  
“Not bad, eh, Counselor?”  
  
Rafael turned, smile already in place, at the familiar drawl. His mouth twisted at the sight of Carisi’s face.  
  
“What the Hell happened to you?” he snapped.  
  
Carisi’s hand was clamped around his nose, a blood-soaked paper napkin crumpled between his fingers. Red smeared his pale skin. A trail of rusty, dried blood an from the bowl of his palm down to his elbow. A splatter of red droplets covered the front of his powder-blue shirt.  
  
Sonny rolled his shoulders. “’Snot like this in the first time,” he shrugged. His accent was thicker, his voice muffled as if he had a bad cold.  
  
“I’m adding assault of a police officer to the charges,” grumbled Rafael. “Here,” he cleared some files out of the way, “sit down and let me look at that.” He took the filthy rag off Sonny and replaced it with the handkerchief from his own pocket. The lilac silk darkened as blood continued to leak from Sonny’s nose.  
  
“Keep your head tilted down,” he ordered, squinting for a better look. “The bleeding’s slowing.” Gently he touched cautious fingers to the detective’s swollen face. Sonny hissed, flinching back. “I don’t think it’s broken,” Rafael conceded, “but you should get it looked at.”  
  
“Thank you, Dr. Barba,” Sonny smiled. “You pick up a medical degree when I wasn’t lookin’?”  
  
“Let’s just say, I have some First Aid experience,” he said coolly. At least his childhood trauma was useful for something. He heard Liv calling him from the other side of the room. “Looks like Miss Gideon has arrived,” he sighed. “You shouldn’t be alone tonight, not with a head injury.”  
  
“It’s just my nose, Barba.”  
  
“Still.”  
  
“You offerin’ to play nurse w’me?”  
  
Rafael rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’m leaving the office at 6pm, be there, not a second later. You can stay at mine.” He blinked. “In the spare room,” he added awkwardly.  
  
Sonny was beaming at him around the bloody pocket square. He waved it at Rafael, offering it back, laughing as the lawyer recoiled.  
  
“Keep it,” Rafael winced. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
Checking there was no-one watching, he dropped a light kiss to an undamaged spot on Carisi’s forehead before heading for the interview room.  



	11. Chapter 11

  
Sonny’s face throbbed as the cold wind battered at him. Little fibers from the dark handknitted scarf he’d thrown around his neck and chin – a new hobby of Teresa’s – tickled his face. Pressure built. Light exploded behind his eyes as a sneeze tore through his busted nose. He hurriedly pulled off the scarf and blinked rapidly to clear dampness from the corners of his eyes. He hurried up the courthouse steps.  
  
The guard working the security desk watched him with an openly distrustful glare, zoning in on his swollen, bruised face. Sonny sighed inwardly; Rafael had promised it wasn’t that bad. Sonny couldn’t help it if he looked like he’d been in a bar brawl and he wasn’t going to miss this verdict.  
  
He just wished Jimmy or one of the other, regular, guards was on shift, instead of this new guy he didn’t know. He flashed his badge and a smile and was reluctantly waved through.  
  
He strode through the halls to the courtroom and grabbed himself a seat.  
  
Sonny watched the jury file back in, standing up again along with the rest of the gallery when Judge Barth entered.  
  
It was still a little mind-blowing to think that he’d watched her throwing back mojitos and stumbling around the dancefloor.  
  
Sonny sat back down and waited for the crowd to settle.  
  
Barba turned in his seat, searching the gallery. When his eyes landed on Sonny, he gave a tight smile. They’d rehashed the case at Rafael’s apartment, Barba sipping scotch while Sonny stuck with ginger ale and painkillers. They come at it from every angle, working and reworking Barba’s closing until the words lost meaning.  
  
The jury’d only been out for three hours when Sonny got the message to say they were ready to return a verdict.  
  
“—find the defendant…”  
  
Barba’s shoulders tensed, his head down, stress written in every line of his posture.  
  
“…guilty.”  
  
Rafael twisted, grinning like a shark.  
  
Sonny lingered behind as the courtroom filed out. Rafael brought up the rear, tired but obviously elated.  
  
“Drinks?” Rafael asked. “Tonight, to celebrate?”  
  
Sonny groaned. “I can’t, I have a shift tonight,” he glanced down at his watch, “which I’m already running late for.”  
  
“Tomorrow?”  
  
“Tomorrow works,” Sonny smiled.  
  
They reached the courthouse steps. A snarling pack of reporters crowded the defense attorney, hounding her for the juicy details of her client’s guilt.  
  
Barba straightened his tie. “I have to make a statement. Wish me luck.”  
  
“As if you need it,” Sonny chuckled. “Seeya tomorrow,” and, without thinking, he bent and pressed a kiss to the ADAs cheek.  
  
Barba looked up at him from under dark lashes. “Tomorrow night, Detective.”  
  
Back at the station, Sonny watched Barba’s interview for the fourth time.  
  
Not that he was making a point of rewatching it. If the News cycle was slow today, that was hardly his fault, right?  
  
The red and black stripes on Barba’s tie drew Sonny’s eyes to the man’s face, where the cold had brought twin pink spots to his cheeks.  
  
Sonny flipped the channel, catching the story as it restarted on another network.  
  
“Enough already,” yelled Fin. Sonny dodged a flying donut, laughing as a cloud of powdered sugar rained down on his jacket.  



	12. Chapter 12

  
Rafael was wearing a stretched out pink polo shirt while Sonny was in a navy Henley.  
  
Rafael had had _plans_.  
  
_Impressive_ plans.  
  
Plans involving sparkling cufflinks, silk ties and matching underwear.  
  
He’d made reservations at his favorite Italian restraint, figuring that for a good compromise between what he and Sonny would each have chosen. He’d spent twenty minutes on hold, discussing the Hall case with Calhoun via his cellphone whilst holding the desk handset under his chin. He’d hung up on Rita the moment the hostess came back on the line, and Rafael knew he’d be paying for that one later.  
  
Still, he’d managed to wiggle his way through the wall-to-wall holiday overflow and wrangle them a booking.  
  
Until Carisi Facetimed him at 4pm with a petted lip and puppy dog eyes.  
  
“I dunno how long this is gonna take, Raf, I’m sorry. The Lieu thinks I got a rapport with this girl and we her to tell us where the other kid’s hidin’ out. It’s looking like overtime. You don’t mind, do you?”  
  
Rafael sighed. “Of course not.”  
  
He’d cancelled the reservation, apologizing for the hassle, and settled in to get some extra paperwork of his own cleared away, before eventually heading home.  
  
That evening, he’d been just settling down with a book – _New Year Resolution #4: Read for pleasure more_ – when there was a knock at the door.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” said Sonny. He raised two paper bags in a placating gesture. “You’ve not eaten yet, have you? I got us takeout from that little Italian place you like. I’m not saying its gonna be as good as Nonna’s but—”  
  
Rafael fisted his hand in Sonny’s shirt and dragged him into the apartment, silencing the taller man with a long, drawn-out kiss.  
  
They had eaten on the sofa (to Rafael’s horror), watching some reality show trash (which he ignored), then curled up with Sonny’s long legs sprawled out so his feet rested in Rafael’s lap (which he rather liked).  
  
Rafael ran his hand up-and-down Sonny’s calf, eventually stopping to inch his fingers way underneath the hem of the other man’s jeans and reach to the warm, pale skin beneath.  
  
He hummed contentedly.  
  
He blinked, “Did you say something?”  
  
Sonny smiled down at him, his cheeked flushed from the fireplace and the wine. He moved closer, broad hands drifting up Rafael’s arms and shoulders to finally – _finally_ – stroke across his jaw. “Nothing important,” he said softly. “I just think this might be the start of a really good year.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's my twelve days over! This was fun. Thank you to everyone who's read, left such supportive comments or added kudos! Every single one is much appreciated.
> 
> Best wishes for a good year.


End file.
